Hades
by TracyCook
Summary: Bonnie Bennett lost her husband Jeremy Gilbert, so she went in search of a way to bring him back from the dead. The rumors sent her deep into the depths of the underworld where she met with Damon the God of the dead. Will he help her bring back her loved one? Or will she find love with him instead?
1. Chapter 1

**Hades**

By: Tracy Cook

Disclaimer: I do not own anything; these characters belong to the creators of The Vampire Diaries.

Pairing: Bonnie/Damon

Rating: M

**Chapter One**

_"O shining Odysseus, never try to console me for dying.  
I would rather follow the plow as thrall to another  
man, one with no land allotted to him and not much to live on,  
than be a king over all the perished dead."_

Some days he simply took pleasure in watching.

Watching the souls as they perished, as the skin melted from their bones and rolled from their brow into their eyes, blinding them. As the Minotaur gnawed on their bones and crushed their skulls, only to once again be rebuilt and crushed again.

Tartarus was a punishment that he would never wish on any living being. It was the brutality of your worst nightmare coming to life and killing you over and over again. But, he took pleasure in it, because the people who were trapped beyond the walls of the dungeon deserved what torture they received.

And despite being envious of his brother who got to find love and spend his time in the Heavens, this was his job. It was what he was meant to do.

He was Damon Salvatore, the ruler of the dead.

Currently his clear blue eyes were fixated on a middle-aged man who had slaughtered his entire family and then burnt his village to the ground on a whim. He had killed dozens of human beings for the sake of killing them, and now he was being judged for it. His punishment was a severe beating for all of eternity.

After he had witnessed enough of the torture he turned and started through the corridor, stopping only to tell one of the guards that he was doing a good job.

Damon had lost many a guard to the underworld. They would attempt to steal his souls and leave the realm and he would be forced to destroy them and force them into Tartarus. Honestly, he was not an evil God, he did not wish to be evil, but he had to keep the peace and enforce the rules. His rules were simple. Once in the realm you cannot leave the realm, you cannot cheat death, and you must be tortured for the sins that you have committed.

The walk to his throne was always long and lonely. He spent so many years of his life living off of the suffering of others, their tears, their sighs, and their bloodshed, that he never once got the chance to live himself.

He was among the dead and he himself was dead. Damon had never found love. Once, he had loved a woman named Katherine who wandered into the realm and she had claimed to love him in return. But, soon he found that she was only there to steal from the riches of the land and then escape. She was not truly in love with him. No one could ever truly love him.

Humans hated him. They feared him. No one dared get close to him.

He was a monster in their eyes as he was in his own.

Damon paused in front of one of the mirrors in his throne room. There was something about a mirror when you hated yourself. It was like people who hated themselves surrounded themselves with mirrors to constantly remind themselves how much they hated themselves. This was a torture method.

He stared deep into the reflection of his eyes. They were a clear blue that used to shimmer with life, now they were dull and dead. His lips formed a scowl and his brow was permanently furrowed. His hair was down to his shoulders and wildly unruly. Curling here and there and sticking up in every odd direction. He even had spots of facial hair growing in unevenly along his face.

Honestly, he did not care about his appearance.

He took his seat upon his ebony throne and stroked each of Cerberus' heads as the three headed dog took a seat beside him. He did not care to favor one head over the other. He loved them all equally. Cerberus was the only one that he could count on to protect him no matter what, to love him no matter what.

Startled from his thoughts he glanced up as one of his guards ran into his throne room.

"Sir, Sir! Someone has come to offer you a sacrifice and make a deal with you."

"Well, what are you waiting for? Send them in." Damon responded sarcastically.

"But, Sir. She claims to be from the human lands. She is a mortal. I know that you do not wish to make deals with mortals."

His brow furrowed and his eyes darkened angrily. He grew so weary of humans coming into his realm and asking him to fix their petty problems. Fix my marriage, bring my loved one back from the dead, give me the riches of your land to help my family, make the crops grow this year. Did humans not understand that there were far more pressing matters at hand? That their pathetic lives meant nothing to him?

"Send her in. I will deal with her."

O

Bonnie Bennett had lost the last person that meant anything to her. When she was young her mother and father had abandoned her leaving her to be watched over by her grandmother. A year later she watched as her grandmother grew sick and slowly deteriorated. Until, one night she brought her some soup to help her feel better, and she found her lying sprawled out on the bed with her eyes wide open.

She had rushed to her side in an attempt to return the life to her. Nothing that she did worked. Her grandmother was gone to the world.

Many years had passed after that and she had spent them alone. She never wanted to get close to anyone again, believing that they would all just leave her one way or another. Yet, one day she did find someone to love again. He was a handsome young thief who roamed the streets living day in and day out off of whatever he found.

His name was Jeremy Gilbert, and he was the love of her life.

He had meant everything to her. So, when he asked for her hand in marriage she told him that she would love nothing more.

Then one tragic night he was attacked by the city guards for stealing from one of them and the guard pierced his heart with his sword. He was gone just like the rest of them. Only this time Bonnie was not willing to accept that he too had died. She was not willing to accept that he was not going to be a part of her life. Thus, she traveled into the darkest parts of town to find some sort of witchcraft or way to bring him back.

What she found was rumors.

Rumors of a door into the underworld guarded by the God Damon himself. Some called him Hades to avoid using the name of evil. He was the God of the underworld. She thought it preposterous and so she continued her search for any other way she could get Jeremy back, but it continued to come back around to the passage into the underworld.

And when all hope was lost, she gave it a shot. What could it hurt? She had figured.

If she knew now what she knew then maybe she would not have gone.

Her green eyes glanced around the fields. The grass beneath her feet was dead and crunched with every step that she took. Fog filled the air and made it impossible to see where she was going, and the sounds of people moaning and groaning and screaming out in pain could be heard all around her. It made her stomach flip with unease as she dragged along the heavy bag with the sacrifice for Damon. The rumors said that he required a sacrifice to grant your wishes.

Her heart was pounding so loudly that she thought it might break through her ribcage. She felt sick and dizzy like she was going to pass out. And there was a huge part of her telling herself to turn around and leave the underworld. But, even if she did turn around she could not leave. The guard had told her when she entered that if she did she would not be allowed to return to the human land.

Jeremy was worth it to her.

The guard had informed Bonnie to follow the path, that it would lead her directly to Damon Salvatore. He had also muttered the words "Do not turn back, no matter what you see…" under his breath.

She wondered what all she would see. What terribly evil things that the God Damon was capable of. She could only imagine.

O

She found herself in a field. The grass was dead all around her and there was no sign of a path. Bonnie had no idea which way to go in order to find Damon. The guard had told her to simply follow the path and she would find her way to him, but now there was no path. There was nothing. All that she could see stretching in every direction was tall yellow grass.

Bonnie took a step forward and jumped when a giant black crow swept down in front of her and let out a loud noise. "Ahh!" She screamed and reached for her racing heart with her free hand. She had not been expecting anything to pop out at her.

Her green eyes followed the crow as it flew across the field and landed on one of the trees off in the distance. She did not know what compelled her to do so, but she had the feeling that she needed to follow the crow to get to Damon. That he would somehow lead her to the God.

So, she did.

She followed the crow all the way through the field until she heard the sound of running water and the bird disappeared. Bonnie glanced around for any sign of a river and she found one off in the distance.

Walking through the tall grass she made her way toward the river and hastily realized that its waters were so dark that she could not see through them. There were people reaching out from the waters as they drifted along in agony, and there was a man in robes standing in front of a boat with a scythe in his hand. She had heard many rumors about the River Styx and the guard requiring an offering to cross it.

'_This must be it…'_

Bonnie cautiously approached the man in the robes, eyeing him warily. She had no idea what to expect. When she finally witnessed his face she was baffled and disgusted. His skin was rotting from his bones to the point that he looked like a walking skeleton, blood had dried inside of his eye sockets and maggots had found them a good home as they wiggled around inside, a few falling to the ground. He still had rotting muscle clinging to some of his bones.

It was the most nauseating thing that she had ever witnessed and it made her stomach twist in knots and the sick urge to vomit to arise.

He reached out his putrid hand and held it open for her.

He wanted her offering.

Bonnie did not hesitate to offer her family necklace to him. It was the perfect gift for him. For not only was it expensive and beautifully crafted, but it was also sentimentally valuable. It was the last thing that her grandmother had given to her. She wrapped it around his boney fingers and watched as he lifted it to look it over. It confused her. She wondered how he could possibly know what she had given him.

Then he stuffed it in his robes and held out a hand to her, helping her onto the boat. Bonnie took his help despite her disgust and climbed onto the boat. She actually was starting to feel rather bad for the poor dead soul.

They road along the river Styx until they could see the palace in the distance. Her green eyes widened at the sight of it. It stood up high, the tallest towers stretching up into the clouds. Its walls were made of dark stone and metal and there were giant statues guarding the exterior walls. There was a moat and a large drawbridge, and on the other side were guards surrounding the castle. The guards were sitting atop black horses and they too were mere skeletons. They had no skin on their bones.

Her heart was hammering away loudly in her ears and she was already starting to regret her decision to travel into the underworld.

Jeremy was still the most important thing to her though, so she did not turn back. Not that she could have if she wanted to. She had to follow through with her sacrifice now or she would be forced to stay in the underworld forever.

"Halt!" One of the guards shouted at her as she climbed out of the boat.

Bonnie froze in place and stared up at him. Directly into his hollow eye sockets.

"This is the king's palace. I believe you may be lost. Where is it that you were wishing to go?" The guard asked.

"I wish to have a meeting with the king, Damon. I need to speak with him immediately, I have brought a sacrifice to offer him."

He glanced down at the bag that Bonnie was carrying as if he were trying to see what she had brought to offer up to their master. She suddenly felt extremely nervous, like he was going to decline her.

But, then he nodded and said, "Right this way."

O

Authors Note:

I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter! I was going to make this just a simple one shot for Bamon Week, but decided to make it longer because I wanted to do a lot with it! If y'all are enjoying the idea of this fic then please send me some reviews and tell me what you think and I promise to have the next chapter up quickly! :)

Thank you all for reading! You are all wonderful and I love you guys!

-Tracy Cook


	2. Chapter 2

**Hades**

By: Tracy Cook

Disclaimer: I do not own anything; these characters belong to the creators of The Vampire Diaries.

Pairing: Bonnie/Damon

Rating: M

**Chapter Two**

Damon crossed his hands and rested his chin against the tips of his fingers as he awaited the arrival of the mortal. It had been nearly one hundred years since a mortal had attempted to infiltrate his realm. The rules that he had enforced had done their job in scaring them away. So, he had truthfully forgotten what the humans were like, aside from the humans who were sent to the underworld to be punished for their wrongdoings.

The last human that he had trusted to wander between his realm and the mortal realm freely had been Katherine. She had destroyed that luxury for all of mankind with her deception.

His deep blue eyes focused on the large doors in his throne room as they opened and one of his guards walked inside. He held out his hand in the direction of the door and announced, "Your guest arrives."

Her beauty nearly took his breath away.

He had forgotten what people looked like when they had skin upon their bones. And lovely caramel skin she did have. It looked soft to the touch and caused her green eyes to vibrantly stand out. She had long flowing dark hair that cascaded over her shoulders, and a petite feminine build. She was absolutely stunning.

His attraction toward her only made him all the more bitter and his jaw clenched and eyes narrowed.

"What is it that you want? I don't have time to waste on pathetic humans." Damon stated with a wave of his hand and a waggle of his brow. He watched intensely as the young woman jumped and cowered in his presence. The sight made him want to care, want to feel some sort of compassion, but he wouldn't allow himself.

He would never fall for another human girl who would merely take advantage of his love.

Bonnie could hear her heart pounding in her ears as she took a step toward him and placed the bag in front of his throne. She caught his charming blue eyes with her own and feigned confidence. She was terrified.

"I'm Bonnie Bennett and I brought you an offering. I wish to make a deal with you." She lifted her chin proudly.

Damon lifted his hand and signaled to the guards to open the bag. They immediately did as they were told and rushed to open it. Bonnie watched as he eyed the offering and her body tensed. He did not seem to be pleased with what she had brought him, or perhaps he just was never pleased with anything.

He was pleased though. The young woman had brought him a sheep to slaughter, it was his favorite sacrifice.

'_I might be able to help her out…'_

"You never answered my question. What do you want from me?"

"Well, I have reason to believe that my husband Jeremy Gilbert was killed by a guard in the city streets and so I thought that maybe I could—"

"—find him here and I would resurrect him so that the two of you can live happily ever after?" He sang the last words sarcastically, his lips twisting up into a maniacal half grin.

Bonnie could tell that everything was going downhill from there. Damon was not going to listen to reason and he was not going to grant her wish. She would be lucky if he let her leave the underworld at all.

"Yes. He was the last thing that I had and I just—" Her voice caught in her throat as tears threatened to escape her eyes. When she thought about losing Jeremy it made her entire body ache in ways she never thought possible. "I—I just need him back. I can't live without him."

"No can do." Damon said with a shrug of his shoulders.

Bonnie's heart shattered. She felt like she was suffocating. Quickly she took a few steps toward him, moving around the guards as they tried to stop her. "You have to bring him back! I need him! Damon, please! I need him!"

He hesitated.

He wanted to help her. He wanted to return the happiness to the beautiful woman standing before him. She deserved the chance to smile again, to feel like she wasn't alone in the world. He knew too well how being alone could destroy a soul. He had been alone for all of eternity. These thoughts and emotions only angered him more.

"If you continue to insist I will have no choice but to kill you. These are the rules of my land. Bringing someone back from the dead has its consequences and it upsets the balance of nature, I can't do it."

"Please, Damon? I need him back…" Her voice was weak and empty. Bonnie knew that she should stop begging, that he had said that he would kill her. But, she did not care. What was the point of living if she had to live her life completely alone? If everyone that she ever cared about died?

"I can't help you."

He sounded so nonchalant that it infuriated her. How could someone be so heartless and evil? "You can help me! You just refuse to do so!" She screamed at him and started toward him.

This time Damon lifted his hand and signaled for the guards to take her. They grabbed ahold of her arms tightly and started to drag her out of the room. She lashed around and tried to get out of their grip, but she could not escape, and finally she gave in and allowed them to drag her away.

'_I did not want to do this Bonnie Bennett… But you left me no choice…'_

Damon hated seeing the young woman in pain, but he had to follow through with the laws that he set in his realm. If he did not execute her soon then humans would start to pester him again with their petty problems. They would notice that he had a weakness for human pain. He could not let that happen.

O

Bonnie wrapped her arms around her knees and dragged them close to her chest. Whoever came up with the idea that Hell was a hot place had been gravely mistaken. She was freezing. Not that it mattered. She was certain that freezing to death would be a far less painful way to die then whatever Damon had in mind for her. She was to be executed as soon as possible.

She had come to ask him for a favor and she was being condemned to death for it.

There was no man more evil in her eyes then the God of the underworld.

Suddenly, she heard the door open to the cellar and her head snapped up in the direction of the noise. Standing in the doorway was none other than Damon himself. He was wearing a deceptive sympathetic look on his face and he was holding a tray of food. She knew that it was too good to be true though. Bonnie had heard the rumors. She knew that if she ate the food she would forever be his prisoner.

He did not care for her safety at all.

"I thought you might be hungry." Damon said with a grin as he took a seat on the ground, pushing the tray through the slot and staring through the bars at her.

Bonnie stubbornly glared at him, not moving to eat the food.

"I've heard the rumors. I know that if I eat that I will be your prisoner."

"Aren't you already my prisoner?" He teased playfully with a grin. Her stomach twisted with disgust at how gleeful that made him. Bonnie glanced away and Damon let out a loud sigh. "Oh, come on, Bonnie! Just eat. You are already being executed soon there is no need for you to starve on top of it!"

"I would rather starve to death then eat food offered by someone as evil as you." She stated through clenched teeth. Her muscles were tense and her heart was racing.

Bonnie hated him.

"I am not evil." Damon responded softly. Green eyes glanced toward him and caught blue.

She wondered how he could sound so sincere when he told her that he was not evil. How he could smile so softly and his eyes brightened. It was obvious that he was a man who had killed countless individuals and tortured the dead for all of his life, and yet he claimed to not be evil? The worst part was she almost believed him. But, she didn't dare.

"You are evil."

Damon squinted his eyes at her and chewed on his cheeks before standing to his feet and turning away from her. He hated that it hurt him so much knowing that a complete stranger thought so little of him. Why should he care at all what Bonnie Bennett thought of him?

"I recommend you eat." He said with genuine concern on his tongue and then he walked out of the cellar.

Bonnie chewed on her bottom lip and cast her eyes down at the food. It looked delicious. It was not table scraps, it was a well-cooked meal. She wondered momentarily if he had cooked it for her, but then she pushed the thought from her mind. There was no way that he cooked the meal for her.

Why would he?

O

Authors Note:

I know that this chapter is much shorter than the last, but I hope that y'all still like it and leave me some reviews! I would love to hear from you guys! What are you thinking about this fic? What do y'all wanna see happen? What other characters would you like to make an appearance? Should I continue? :)

Thank you all for all of the support and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter!

Love you all!

-Tracy Cook


End file.
